


What the Fuck is the EKG-Club?

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Lust, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Romance, What the Fuck is the EKG-Club?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale’s frustration shows, when Randy can’t seem to put his iPad down and come to bed…</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Fuck is the EKG-Club?

Title: What The Fuck Is The EKG-Club?  
Story Type: AU, RPS  
Word Count: 203  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: Gale’s frustration shows, when Randy can’t seem to put his iPad down and come to bed…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**What the Fuck is the EKG-Club?**

Gale’s lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, smoking a cigarette. He’s wondering why it’s taking Randy so long to check his emails before coming to bed. Gale’s already called out to him, but Randy basically just grunts back at him, too distracted to actually answer him. He finishes his cigarette, stubbing it out in the ashtray.

“Are you watching porn? You know the real thing is much more entertaining.”

“Um hum.”

“Are you listening to me? RANDY!”

“What? What’s going on? What is it?”

“What’s got your undivided attention?”

“Those girls.”

“Girls? You’re watching girls? Are you really straight, and just in the closet?”

They both burst out laughing.

“No, of course not. It’s those girls, they started a new website. The EKG-Club.” 

“What the fuck is the EKG-Club? You’re watching nurses?”

 

More laughter… “No, it’s those crazy girls… You know, they call themselves fangirls?”

“Oh… Those girls…”

“Yeah, they started a new website call The Evil Kinney Girls Club.”

“So what are they doing? Posting pics of my cock again?”

“God! I don’t know who’s more arrogant, you or Brian Kinney.”

“Do you really need to look at pics of me online, when I’m right here in bed, waiting for you?”

The End

 

If you haven’t already checked us out we’re at: ekg-club.livejournal.com


End file.
